2014
2014' ''was EastEnders thirtieth year of production. Main characters Episodes Key Events January *Nancy Carter arrives in Walford *Carl White is murdered by Ronnie Mitchell after he forcefully kisses her. *Kirsty Branning leaves Walford when things turn sour between her and her husband, Max Branning. *AJ Ahmed leaves for a career offer in Birmingham. *Poppy Meadow also leaves Walford when her realtionship with Fatboy breaks down. *Carol Jackson is diagnosed with breast cancer. *Johnny Carter comes out as gay to his family, much to his mother Linda's despair. *Denise Fox kisses Fatboy at her engagement party to Ian Beale. *Nancy Carter, Stan Carter and Babe Smith arrive in Walford as part of the Carter family. February *Fiona "Tosh" Mackintosh arrives in Walford as Tina Carter's girlfriend. *Danny Pennant leaves Walford after breaking up with Lucy Beale. *Stacey Slater returns to Walford after her cousin Kat Moon sees her from a bus. March *Janine Butcher leaves Walford for Paris when she is found innocent of killing her husband, Michael Moon. *Carol Jackson slaps David Wicks when she realises that he has been lying to her about blackmailing his stepsister, Janine Butcher. *Charlie Cotton arrives in Walford, claiming to be the grandson of Dot Branning. He tells Dot that her son, Nick has died. April *Lucy Beale is murdered by Bobby Beale and her corpse is dumped on Walford Common by her step-mother, Jane Beale. *Lee Carter arrives and saves Stan Carter from a small fire. *The Albert Wine bar opens. *Lola Pearce is run over by Ronnie Mitchell. *Pam Coker and Donna Yates arrive in Walford as new market stall holders. Pam and her undertaker husband, Les Coker, both move to Walford in this month. May *Dot Branning and Shirley Carter meet with Yvonne Cotton after realising that Dot's grandson, Charlie Cotton, may be lying about his identity. *Lucy Beale's funeral is held in Walford. *Carol Jackson and David Wicks's wedding day ends in disaster when David suffers a heart attack and Carol ends their long-term relationship. June *Dean Wicks begins an obsession with Linda Carter. *Sharon Rickman is brutally attacked when working late in The Albert. It later transpires that Phil Mitchell ordered the attack on Sharon. *Fiona "Tosh" Mackintosh attacks Tina Carter as part of a LGBT domestic violence storyline. *It is revealed that Ian Beale was having sex with prostitute Rainie Cross on the night that his daughter, Lucy, was murdered. July *Sharon Rickman discovers that her boyfriend, Phil Mitchell, organised her attack after overhearing his conversation with Shirley Carter. She then meets up with Marcus Christie and plans to take all of Phil's money. *Mick Carter performs a "Big Swim" for charity, with his entire family there to cheer him on. On the way back home, he notices Ian Beale talking to Rainie Cross, and goes over to see what is happening. Ian drives off, and Mick is arrested and charged for kerb-crawling. *It is revealed that Mick and Linda Carter are not actually married. *Cora Cross, the mother of prostitute Rainie, reveals to the entire community that Mick Carter had sex with her, much to the humiliation of Mick's girlfriend, Linda Carter. *Patrick Trueman suffers a major stroke in the middle of Albert Square. August *Jean Slater returns in a bid to get her daughter, Stacey out of prison. She leaves again after collapsing in the Slater kitchen. *Linda Carter slaps Dean Wicks when he makes a pass at her. *Kat Moon gives birth to twins, Bert and Ernie Moon after visiting relative Jean Slater in hospital. *Cindy Williams gives birth to baby Beth in Ian Beale's home. *Denise Fox realises that her boyfriend, Ian Beale, slept with prostitute Rainie Cross. September *Alfie Moon sets his house on fire in an insurance scam. He is unaware that Kat is trapped inside, and is very badly injured. *Phil Mitchell and Sharon Rickman get married although Shirley Carter wants revenge on them both. She holds Phil and Sharon at gunpoint, and during a scuffle between Shirley and Sharon, Phil is shot. *Abi Branning runs over and kills her pet dog, Tramp. *Peggy Mitchell makes a brief appearance when talking to her niece, Ronnie Mitchell, about her son Phil Mitchell's wedding to Sharon Rickman. October *Linda Carter is raped by Dean Wicks. *Linda Carter's mother, Elaine Peacock, arrives in Walford when Mick is concerned about Linda's behaviour. *Fiona "Tosh" Mackintosh punches Tina Carter across the face during an argument. *Kush Kazemi arrives in Walford as Sonia Fowler's friend and Kat Moon's enemy. *Dot Branning realises that her son Nick Cotton is not actually dead and after an argument with Charlie and Yvonne, Dot is stunned to find Nick in her home. *Lauren Branning realises that she is being stalked by an unknown person, who turns out to be her sister Abi Branning. November *Linda Carter discovers that she is pregnant but doesn't know who the father is after being raped by Dean Wicks. * Kat Moon and Stacey Branning argue in The Queen Vic and Kat banishes Stacey from the Slater / Moon family. December *Shirley and Tina Carter's mother, Sylvie, arrives in Walford. *Mick Carter discovers Dean raped Linda and Shirley Carter breaks the news to Mick that she is his mum and that Dean and Mick are brothers. Category:Years Category:2014